This project investigates the degradation of factor VIII procoagulant (VIII:C) by series proteases and characterizes the degradation products in terms of size, using both procoagulant assays and radioimmunoassays. The nonfunctional hemophilic VIII:C from cross-reacting material positive (CRM+) hemophiliacs will be similarly studied to see if any differences from normal can be found.